miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantitan/Transcript
Alya: Thanks for showing up, girls. So, check this out. I've got the...biggest...scoop! But FYI, it's seriously hush-hush. Top secret, classified information. Alix: You know who Ladybug is? (Juleka, Mylène, and Rose gasp) Alya: No, but it's almost as hot. Marinette is— Marinette: Wait, Alya. (whispering to Alya) Do you really think this is such a good idea? Alya: I don't think it is, I know it is. But remember, girls, your lips are sealed. Got it? Girls: Mm-hmm. Alya: Well, Marinette is head-over-heels for somebody. Alix: Yeah, Adrien. (All the girls chuckle at Marinette.) Marinette: What? But how did you know? Mylène: Well, it is pretty obvious. Marinette: So, do you think...I mean...Adrien knows too? Rose: No way. Boys never pick up on things like that. Girls: Mm-hmm. (Marinette sighs in relief.) Alya: Right, so let's get down to business. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to arrange a ridiculously romantic date between Marinette and Adrien. Rose: Oh, that's so sweet! Alix: Great! Juleka: Big time! Mylène: We know we can always count on you, Marinette; so you can count on us too. Marinette: Aw, thanks, girls. Alya: You're up, Marinette. Marinette: Alya and I have come up with a plan. It's called "Operation: Secret Garden". Mylène: Excuse me, but why do we need a plan? I mean, can't Marinette just go up to Adrien and ask him out? (All the girls start laughing.) Alya: Seriously, Mylène? This is Marinette we're talking about here. Now, each one of you will have a codename based on a flower. Alix, you'll be "Violet". Mylène, you'll be "Sunflower". Juleka, you'll be "Rose". And Rose will be "Tulip". Rose: Um, why isn't my name "Rose"? Alya: Because "Rose" is your real name. Marinette: It won't be a codename if we call you "Rose". (Rose thinks for a moment) This afternoon, "Buttercup" has a photo shoot at the Trocadéro fountains. Rose: Hmm... Alix: (whispers to Rose) Adrien! Rose: Ah! Marinette: His security guard, a.k.a. the "Nanny", will be waiting for him in the car on the other side of the esplanade, in the "chariot". He's supposed to take "Buttercup" back home after the photo shoot, except that's not gonna happen. This is where you guys come in. (All the girls nod their heads) Step one: "Rose" will have a fake "No Parking" sign. She'll go over to— Mylène: Um, who's "Rose" again? Rose: Me, of course! Alya: No, Rose. It's Juleka. You're "Tulip". (points at the girls in order again) "Violet". "Sunflower". "Rose". "Tulip". (groans when Rose still doesn't get it) Marinette: So, step one: "Rose", you put the fake sign next to the "Nanny's chariot". (In a fantasy scene, Juleka puts her fake sign next to the bodyguard's car.) Marinette: (narrating) Step two: "Sunflower", you'll go find a police officer and say to him: (imitating Mylène's voice) "Hello, Mr. Police-Officer. Oh, look! That car's parked illegally". (imitating Roger's voice) "Well, you don't say! I shall enforce the law right this second! Thank you, young lady." (Roger signals the bodyguard to move the car to a different location. The fantasy briefly stops.) Marinette: Step three: No more "Nanny". (All the girls nod their heads) Step four: "Tiger-Lily" will let us know as soon as "Buttercup"'s done with his photo shoot. Alya: (points at herself) "Tiger-Lily". (Back to the fantasy scene, Alya signals that Adrien's done with his photo shoot.) Marinette: (narrating) But, instead of meeting up with the "Nanny", Adrien's gonna find... Alya: "Lotus"! (Fantasy briefly stops.) Rose: (starting to comprehend) That's Marinette! (Juleka, behind Rose, gives her an approving pat on the head.) Alix: (using "quotes" hand-gestures) But when "Buttercup" sees that the "chariot's" gone, he'll just text his "Nanny", won't he? (Close-up of Marinette's mouth.) Marinette: (chuckles in mock-evil triumph, before we zoom out again) Impossible. "Buttercup" always leaves his personal items in the car when he's on a photo shoot, even his phone! (adoringly) Such a professional! Alix: (whispers to Rose) She knows everything about Adrien! Creepy, no? Rose: Yes! It's so romantic! Marinette: So then... (Back to the fantasy scene, Adrien sees Marinette.) Marinette: (narrating while imitating Adrien's voice) "Hey, Marinette!" (They walk closer to each other, Eiffel Tower in the background, as several pigeons fly away) "What are you doing here? What an incredible crazy coincidence!" (normal voice) This is where "Tulip" springs into action! You give the signal to the rickshaw driver to come and park in the Nanny's car spot, then all I need to do is say to Adrien— Alix: (interrupting fantasy with a silly expression) Bdi-di-di-di, di-di-di-di, di-di-di-di-di-di-di-dii! (All the other girls laugh at Marinette.) Alya: You're right, that's usually how it goes! Marinette: But this time I'm really ready! I've got you guys with me. I'm gonna do it, I promise! (The girls cheer at Marinette.) Mylène: You're gonna be great! Alix: Wooo! Yeah! (Back to the fantasy scene, Marinette is about to ask Adrien.) Marinette: (narrating) So I say to him, "Since your car's not here we might as well ride home together. Hey, look! What a co-inky-dink! There's a rickshaw right here!" (imitating Adrien's voice) "Awesome idea, Marinette! I've always dreamed of going on a rickshaw with you!" (Marinette gets into the rickshaw, pulling Adrien in with her; then she speaks normally) We take a really romantic ride along the banks of the Seine and over the Pont des Arts bridge, where we just happen to run into André, the sweethearts' ice cream maker! (Marinette and Adrien get out of the rickshaw, holding hands. André presents them with ice cream, a green scoop on top of pink) Then, "Violet" skates by and showers us with rose petals! (Marinette and Adrien share the ice cream) It's gonna be perfect! (Fantasy ends.) Rose: It's...it's... so beautiful! Alya: Any questions? Juleka: (raising her hand while Alix does a facepalm) Which flower am I, again? Rose: You're "Rose". That's right, right? Marinette: Mm-hmm. Rose: (triumphantly) Yes! Marinette: (All the girls put their hands together) "Operation: Secret Garden", here we come! (The girls raise their hands up and cheer.) Vincent: Come on, more happy! The smile like you're smelling a delicious lunch in ze kitchen! Ah! No, no! We need a... (notices a lollipop stand) A lollipop! (Vincent zooms away to get to the stand. A mother is walking by with her baby, August, in a stroller. Adrien waves at August, whose return wave makes Adrien chuckle.) Vincent: (returns with a lollipop) There! August: Lollipop! Lollipop! Vincent: Now we have a good taste! Mm-hmm. August: Lollipop! Lollipop! August's mother: No, August. Lollipops are not for babies. Your snack is a delicious bottle of milk. (feeds her baby) (Above them, Alya is spying on Adrien.) Alya: Are all the flowers planted? Juleka: (holding the fake "No Parking" sign near the Agreste car) "Rose" planted. Mylène: (hiding behind a tree from officer Roger) "Sunflower" planted. Rose: (near the waiting rickshaw) "Tulip" planted! (Back at the Trocadéro, Marinette is with Alya.) Marinette: Perfect! Go, "Rose"! Rose: Uh, me? Alya: No, the other "Rose"! (Rose thinks for a moment as Juleka chuckles in amusement before pushing the cart with the fake sign toward the Agreste car. But a wheel of the cart gets stuck in a slot on a manhole cover.) Juleka: Um, you guys, I've got a problem. Marinette: "Rose"? Rose: Yeah, what? Juleka: (quietly muttering) There's a problem. It's stuck in a grate. Marinette: "Rose", louder! Rose: (shouting) Yeah, what?! (At the Trocadéro, both Marinette and Alya shush Rose for being so loud. Back with Juleka, she tries to carry the fake sign herself, but has difficulty lifting it.) Mylène: Uh oh! (catches up with Juleka to help her carry the sign) What's this big sign made of? Marinette: Metal, like, you know, the type road signs are made of. Why? Mylène: Couldn't you have made it out of cardboard or something? (notices Roger walking away) (to Juleka) Go and get the police officer. (Juleka walks away to get Roger while Mylène struggles to carry the sign.) Marinette: Caution! The photo shoot of "Buttercup" will be over soon! Alix: (groaning) Ah, seriously! Enough with the chitchat! Roger: Huh? Oh, I know you! You're in the same class with my daughter! Juleka: (mumbling due to her shyness) Hello, sir. The Parking sign, um, is... Roger: Huh? Tell me about it. Those pigeons are such a nuisance. Juleka: Huh? (At the Trocadéro, Marinette and Alya are waiting for her.) Marinette: Come on, "Rose"! Do it now! Rose: Okay! (signals the rickshaw driver, Théo Barbot, to start driving) Alya: Not you, "Tulip"! The other "Rose"! Rose: (gasps) No, wait! (starts to chase after Théo) (Back to Mylène, who has just managed to hold up the sign.) Mylène: Come on, "Rose". You can do it! (Meanwhile, Juleka begins to have confidence.) Juleka: (shouting at Roger) Illegally parked car! Roger: Hmm? Marinette: Yes! (Juleka angrily points to the Agreste car.) Roger: Oh! (Mylène tries to act nonchalant holding up the fake sign when she realizes that Juleka is pointing at it.) Roger: Thank you, young lady. (walks to the car) Marinette: Great job, "Rose"! (Below, August's mother is struggling to pull the stroller up the steps. Adrien notices them, concerned about her difficulties.) Vincent: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Look at me! Give me your best smile! (August notices Adrien holding the lollipop again.) August: Lollipop! Lollipop! August's mother: No, August. Mommy told you already. You're too young for lollipops. (August starts crying. Marinette notices him and his mother from above.) Marinette: That poor lady. She could really use a hand. Alya: If you do that, Adrien will see you! (Below, August's mother finally makes it to the top.) August's mother: Oh, here you go, honey. (feeds her baby again, which calms him down) Roger: Sir, move this vehicle right away. This is a no-parking zone! (Mylène smiles nervously as Adrien's bodyguard groans in annoyance.) Roger: Move it! Move it! Move it! (The bodyguard is about to drive away, but he immediately stops when Théo arrives with his rickshaw and he almost runs into it.) Théo: Hey, watch it! Roger: He's right! Be careful! (The bodyguard continues to lose his patience as Rose finally catches up with Théo. She sits in the rickshaw's passenger seat.) Rose: U-turn, please. (Théo drives the rickshaw back toward where he started. The bodyguard then drives away to find another parking spot.) Roger: Mm-hmm. (As Roger walks away, Mylène falls down in exhaustion.) Marinette: Bravo, girls! Step two, commence! (While the bodyguard has trouble finding another parking space, Marinette and Alya continue to spy on Adrien.) Vincent: It's perfect! Hold it right there! (Marinette notices that August's mother is still having trouble lifting her stroller up more steps. The mother's phone suddenly drops from her purse.) August's mother: Oh! (Marinette immediately rushes to help her.) Alya: "Lotus"—er—Marinette! Stay here! Marinette: (picks up the mother's phone and gives it to her) Hello, ma'am. (walks to the front of the stroller) Hello, little baby! (starts to help the mother carry the stroller) August's mother: Thank you so much! Vincent: (waving off Adrien, as the photo shoot is finished) All right, have a good day! Alya: (noticing that Adrien's photo shoot is over) Look out, "Buttercup's" on the move! (August suddenly drops his bottle, which tumbles to the bottom of the steps. Adrien is also about to walk up there. August starts to cry again) Marinette: Sorry! (runs down and grabs the bottle before Adrien can see her, then returns the bottle to the mother) Here you go! August's mother: Thank you, young lady. Marinette: You're welcome! Bye! (While August's mother tries to calm down her son, Marinette runs back to her hiding spot. On the way, she gasps when she sees that the Agreste car has come back to its original location.) Marinette: Red alert! The "Nanny"'s back! (The girls all gasp.) Juleka: What? (finds Roger again) Um... Roger: Yes? (Rose and Mylène put the fake sign back up when Juleka points to the car again) Hey you, mister! Over there! You've asked for it! I'm slapping you with a fine for a parking violation, for non-compliance with orders, and for infuriating a usually cheerful police officer! (The bodyguard growls as he walks away to find Adrien.) Hawk Moth: A man who takes his work very seriously, whose blood is boiled by the slightest shortfall. That's what I call an easy target for my dear akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! August's mother: You're being quite stubborn today, August. (tries to calm down her son, who's still crying) (Adrien gasps when he and Marinette each see the akuma descending toward the bodyguard. But when the aggravated man catches sight of Adrien, he calms down, and the akuma flies away from him.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) What happened? His emotions just vanished! August: (while crying) Lollipop! Lollipop! Lollipop! (The akuma flies into August's ID bracelet.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair, flabbergasted for a moment) This wasn't what I had in mind. But why not? After all, what could be more emotionally powerful than a baby throwing a giant temper tantrum?! Gigantitan, I am Hawk Moth. August: Hawk...Moo? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No, not "Hawk Moo". Just Hawk Moth. Well, you're going to be...big and strong, and you'll get to do...whatever you want. But in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. August: Lollipop? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Not lollipop! Miraculous! Mi...ra...cu...lous! (August transforms into Gigantitan.) August's mother: (shocked and frightened) My little baby! Gigantitan: Lollipop! (Everybody around him starts to run away) Lollipop! (Marinette jumps in to save August's mother from being stomped.) Marinette: Kids these days. They grow up so fast! Am I right? Bystander: It's a baby! (Mylène, Rose, and Juleka are all about to run.) Alya: (recording another post for the Ladyblog) Whoa, don't blink now! Mylène: (pulls Alya away) Come on! Gigantitan: Lollipop! (pulls up a statue from its pedestal and sucks on it) Bleugh! (tosses down the statue and starts to cry) Lollipop! Ooh? (picks up Adrien's bodyguard and starts to suck on him) Bleugh! (He throws the bodyguard away. The bodyguard lands in a tree and is covered in saliva.) August's mother: August! Marinette: Stay out of danger, ma'am. Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here any moment now and save your little August. (She gets the mother to safety. Meanwhile, Adrien hides around the side of the Trocadéro.) Plagg: Aww, I was just about to take a cheese break! Adrien: Aw, don't be such a baby, Plagg! [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (Alya, Juleka, Mylène, and Rose gather in a group huddle.) Rose: Girls, where is "Lotus"? (Alya, Juleka, and Mylène stare at her in confusion) Marinette, where is she?! (The girls all run to find Marinette) Mylène: Hey, look! (Gigantitan notices the girls and tries to grab them, but they run away.) Gigantitan: Lollipop! (He's about to follow the girls when he suddenly hears the sound of a bell, which is shown to be Cat Noir jingling the bell he wears) Cat Noir: Well, you're the biggest rugrat I've ever seen. (leaps up when Gigantitan is about to grab him) Gigantitan: Kitty! Cat Noir: Let's go splish-splash, mega-baby. (jumps onto Gigantitan's forehead, and then down to the ground) You can't catch me! (Gigantitan starts to follow him) Let's get our feet nice and wet. But we can't squish anyone, okay? (Behind a pillar, Marinette notices Cat Noir is luring Gigantitan away.) Marinette: Lure him to the river where there's nothing to destroy. Nice move, Cat Noir! Tikki: Looks like that romantic outing with Adrien is on hold. Marinette: We'll be pausing for an epic battle with Cat Noir instead. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Gigantitan: Lolli! (grabs Cat Noir and is about to suck on him) Ladybug: Well, hey there, kitty cat. I see you're not much of a natural with kids, are you? Cat Noir: Are you kidding? We were just playing a fun game of tag! (Using his staff, he escapes from Gigantitan's hands and lands next to Ladybug.) Ladybug: The akuma's probably in his bracelet. (throws her yo-yo to tie the string around Gigantitan's left hand) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gigantitan, watch out for the very naughty Ladybug! (Gigantitan lifts his hand up and flings Ladybug up to the Trocadéro roof.) Cat Noir: (joins Ladybug on the roof) Whoa ho! How about that? You're not much of a natural with kids either. Nice flying. Ladybug: Ha-ha! For your information, I never babysat anything heavier than ten tons. (Gigantitan is about to grab Ladybug, but Cat Noir pulls her away.) Gigantitan: Kitty? Ladybug: (notices the bracelet) Yes! (She leaps over to grab it, but Gigantitan once again throws her off. She lands on the ground, where Cat Noir again joins her.) Change of plans! To calm the baby down, just put him in a playpen. Cat Noir: And exactly where are we gonna find a playpen his size? Ladybug: The Eiffel Tower! We'll pen him up in there with my yo-yo string. Sing him some lullabies. You know some, don't you? We can read him a bedtime story! Make cooing noises. (cooing) Then when he's getting sleepy...BAM! You'll use your Cataclysm to destroy his bracelet! Cat Noir: Interesting idea, M'Lady. But how are we gonna get him there? Don't you have a simpler plan? How about your Lucky Charm? Ladybug: If this is too complicated, just copy what I do. Cat Noir: Uh? (Ladybug and Cat Noir leap out of the way before Gigantitan can grab them.) Ladybug: Yoohoo! Cat Noir: Over here, little guy! (Gigantitan follows Ladybug and Cat Noir) Once we get him in his playpen, I'll sing him a lullaby. Ladybug: Uh, we want to calm the baby down, not burst his eardrums. Cat Noir: What? I have a great voice, you know? I'll meow you a serenade one of these days. (Ladybug chuckles at him) Gigantitan: Lollipop! Lollipop! (stops following the heroes when he notices the lollipop truck) Ladybug: Hey! Cat Noir: Over here! Ladybug: Hey, over here! Big baby! Cat Noir: This way! Ladybug: We're losing him, Cat Noir! (Cat Noir runs off to find something.) Gigantitan: Lollipop! (He accidentally crushes the lollipop truck with his hand. He's about to cry when he suddenly hears a car honking. He looks down to see Cat Noir honking the horn of the Agreste car.) Kitty! (Cat Noir gets out so that Gigantitan can play with the car) Vroom! (In his lair, Hawk Moth growls in annoyance from Gigantitan's constant distractions.) Vroom! Vroom! Cat Noir: I loved playing with cars when I was a kid, too. Gigantian: (pushes the car in the direction of the Eiffel Tower) Vroom! Vroom! Ladybug: Look! He's going to his playpen all by himself! Good job, kitty! (Cat Noir chuckles giddily. When he sees that Ladybug has left, he follows her) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Stop playing! Attack the kitty cat and ladybug! Gigantitan: Vroom! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Oh no! (Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the Eiffel Tower.) Ladybug: Here we go! (She encircles the Eiffel Tower several times with her yo-yo string to pen up Gigantitan. Cat Noir wolf-whistles in amazement when she actually manages to trap the villain. He applauds her when she comes back next to him. But Gigantitan pulls on the string and causes the Eiffel Tower to be cut by it.) Hurry, Cat Noir! Use your Cataclysm on his bracelet! Cat Noir: At your command, M'Lady! Cataclysm! (Cat Noir leaps up to use his Cataclysm on the bracelet, but Gigantitan shakes his arm and sends Cat Noir hurtling off into the distance before he can do anything. Then, with Gigantitan's enormous strength, Ladybug's yo-yo string ends up breaking the Eiffel Tower's supports, and the whole tower starts to fall behind the temperamental toddler.) Alix: (groans) Did she take the rickshaw ride with Adrien or not? (She notices as André finishes making the ice cream, and she groans again) (Alix and André suddenly hear Cat Noir screaming. They look up to see him crash-land onto the ice cream cart. Cat Noir notices that André is still holding the ice cream, a scoop of green on top of pink like in Marinette's fantasy, in surprise) Cat Noir: I hear your ice cream's the best in Paris, André. (tries to eat the ice cream, but his Cataclysm inadvertently destroys it instead) André: Uh, thank you, Cat Noir. (Cat Noir uses his staff to transport himself back to the Eiffel Tower.) (Ladybug grabs hold of a lamppost.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Turn around! Look at the mean Ladybug! Grab her! Gigantitan: (turns around) Lollipop! (pulls up the lamppost with Ladybug) Ladybug: Hey, silly baby! This isn't a delicious lollipop! (screams as she's about to be sucked) Alya: Woohoo! Super-size! (Gigantitan turns around to see Alya riding the rickshaw. Mylène, Juleka, and Rose are sitting on the passenger seat holding onto the fake No-Parking sign.) Rose: Hold on tight, Ladybug! Ladybug: Thanks, girls! (Gigantitan drops Ladybug so he can follow the girls.) Gigantitan: Lollipop! (Ladybug dodges the falling lamppost.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Don't let the Ladybug get away! (loses his temper) Cat Noir: (arrives next to Ladybug) Quick! We don't have much time left! (his ring alarm sounds, alerting them that he has little time remaining) Ladybug: Okay! Enough with complicated plans. Sometimes it's best to just get straight to the point. Lucky Charm! (A roll of gift wrap appears) Gift wrap? Cat Noir: Great! Now figure something out so we can wrap this up. (With her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees another lamppost, Cat Noir's bell, and the gift wrap.) Ladybug: Got it! (Gigantitan chases the rickshaw around the Trocadéro.) Alya: (pants) Girls...I can't do it anymore! (The girls all jump out of the rickshaw, letting the fake sign fall to the ground.) Run! Gigantitan: Lollipop! (He sucks on the fake sign. Disgusted, he throws it away and starts to cry again. He suddenly hears Cat Noir's bell jingling.) Cat Noir: Who wants a nice tasty lollipop? (The gift wrap is wrapped around the lamppost to make it look like a lollipop.) Gigantitan: Lollipop! (walks over, pulls up the "lollipop" and peels off the wrapping to reveal Ladybug) Ladybug: You've heard of the Trojan Horse. Now meet the Parisian lollipop! (She leaps over and punches the release button on the bracelet, causing it to fall to the ground. Then she jumps down and breaks it to reveal the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous light fixes all the damage, including André's ice cream cart and the Eiffel Tower. Gigantitan turns back into August in mid-air, and Cat Noir catches him when he falls.) August: Kitty! Ladybug: Okay, you are a natural with babies after all. (Cat Noir chuckles at her) August's mother: August! (runs to get her son) August: Mama! Ladybug: (gasps when her earrings ring) We gotta get going. Bye bye, little guy. (Ladybug and Cat Noir leave to detransform.) August's mother: Thank you, Cat Noir! Thank you, Ladybug! August: Thank you! Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir, Gigantitan may not have been big enough for the job, but I promise my next villain will be more than you can handle! Marinette: Hey, guys! (Her friends all chuckle with happiness.) Rose: Marinette! Juleka: That was weird. Mylène: I was so worried about you! Alya: Where were you? Marinette: I was worried, too. I looked all over for you guys. I'm so glad everything worked out okay. Alya: All except for your date with Adrien. Mylène: Oh yeah. Where did he go? Rose: (seeing Adrien approach, and pointing) Oh! There he is! Alya: Maybe we can finish the job after all. Juleka: Awesome. Marinette: No. No more complicated plans. Sometimes it's best to just get straight to the point. (Adrien is about to reach the car) Adrien! Adrien: Marinette! What are you doing here? (Alya, Juleka, Mylène, and Rose hide behind a pillar.) Mylène: Is she gonna do it? Rose: It's just like a romantic movie! Marinette: I came here to do some sketching! (holds out her sketch pad) I can't believe we've run into each other here! Hey, would you like to—?(She and Adrien hear his bodyguard honking the car horn impatiently) Hang pout? I mean, hang about? No, hag out? (The bodyguard groans again) Oh, forget it. (chuckles) Better not keep your guard waiting. Adrien: Uh, okay. (Marinette sighs when she realizes she still couldn't ask Adrien out. Her friends are all annoyed at her as well.) But we can take you home if you want it. (Marinette's friends are all filled with glee again.) Rose: Whew... Juleka: All right! Marinette: No, it's okay! I'll take a coleslaw home. Thanks! (Marinette's friends become annoyed at her once more.) Adrien: Okay...enjoy your meal, then. (gets in the car) See you at school tomorrow! (He closes the car door, and the car drives off.) Marinette: (after waving at Adrien) Why did I say "no"? I'm so lame! I could have ridden home with him in his car! Alya: Well, at least you managed to get a sentence out without losing your cool. Rose: One sentence out of three! Not bad! Mylène: You'll get there in the end. Juleka: Sure will. Marinette: Thanks, girls. (Behind her, Alix throws the rose petals at her.) Alix: Don't tell me "Buttercup" left the flowerbed with the "Nanny". Alya: Yep, but it's all good. (signals Théo for a rickshaw ride) Come on, BFF, let's take a ride on the "coleslaw"! Marinette: Please tell me I didn't say that! Mylène: Yeah! (The girls laugh in amusement when they all get in the rickshaw, except for Alix, who throws more rose petals at them.) es: Gigantitan/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts